


now in my heart, I see clearly

by clarissawrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just Married, Wives, all fluff, helping us get through this last month of hiatus, literally just fluff, this is literally all just a bunch of fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissawrites/pseuds/clarissawrites
Summary: Kara and Lena, the morning after they get married. That's it, that's the fic.





	now in my heart, I see clearly

_Now in my_  
_ heart I_  
_ see clearly_

_a beautiful_  
_ face_  
_ shining back on me,_

_stained_  
_ with love_

_~Sappho_

Warm light peeks through the curtains, slowly pulling Kara from sleep. She stretches back lazily on the soft bed, the last lingering soreness in her muscles from the night before fading as the yellow sunlight seeps into her skin. Shifting back into her previous position, she’s met with a mass of black hair. Brushing it aside, Kara drops a kiss to Lena’s shoulder with a smile.

Lena grumbles, pressing her face into the pillow as she tries not to wake up. Kara moves as close as possible, curling her body around Lena’s again. She wraps an arm around Lena’s waist and Lena snuggles closer to her with a little sigh.

Kara wants to fall back asleep, cozy and warm with the sun at her back and Lena pressed to her front, but she can’t. She’s giddy, pressing her lips to Lena’s shoulder blade, her neck, just behind her ear. Lena squirms a little, making a soft noise of protest.

“Good morning, wife,” Kara whispers, and just saying the words makes her so ridiculously happy that she wants to backflip off rooftops. They’re _married._

“‘m sleepin’,” mumbles Lena, burrowing further into the covers.

Kara giggles softly, kissing the side of Lena’s head. “You do that, love,” she whispers.

She moves away, tucking the covers around her wife, but Lena still makes a grunt of protest at the loss of contact and heat.

“I’ll be right back,” Kara promises.

Lena’s already asleep again as Kara tiptoes across the room. She orders just about one of everything from the room service breakfast menu, making sure to get a black coffee for Lena and an extra side of fruit for the full Irish breakfast that they offer. With the promise of several varieties of pancakes, waffles, eggs, meats, and pastries, as well as some fancy coffee drink and juice on the way, Kara makes her way back to Lena’s side.

Lena’s still asleep, and Kara crawls up behind her again to snuggle close, dozing as she waits for the food. Her stomach has just started to grumble when a knock comes at the door. Jumping up, she slips into one of the fluffy robes, remembering her glasses at the last second.

There are two room service employees, their cart full of the food Kara ordered (complete with a complimentary bottle of champagne on ice), but she’s sure it didn’t actually take both of them to bring it up. She smiles at them politely, knowing that they probably hoped to see the elusive Lena Luthor, rumored to possibly be honeymooning here. She can’t entirely fault them.

“I’ve got it from here,” she says, taking the cart and pulling it inside. She tips them both generously, but forgets about their existence completely as she closes the door gently on their starstruck faces and turns to push the cart further into the suite, catching a glimpse of her wife.

Lena is stretching and yawning on the bed, still struggling to wake up. “You couldn’t wait another half hour?” she asks, her voice husky from sleep and only a little grumpy.

Kara bounds over to the bed and crawls up to hoover on her elbows above Lena. “I was hungry, and its almost 11.” She grins happily. “Morning, wife.”

Lena curls a hand around the back of Kara’s neck and stretches up to kiss her. It’s soft and lazy and makes Kara’s heart flutter.

“Morning, wife,” Lena responds when she pulls back, and Kara grins again.

“Come on: breakfast!” She scrambles off the bed and pulls the cart close, taking lids off the plates to see where everything is.

Sitting, Lena groans a little. “I hate that you’re not sore right now.”

Kara flashes her a smirk. “I was a little, earlier.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Yeah right.” She pokes Kara in the side, making her squirm. “One of these days we’re going to keep the red sun lamps on all day so you can feel the full effects of every menial task.”

Kara wiggles her eyebrows. “Sounds fun.”

“Not like that, you dork.” Lena gets out of the bed, stretching some more and smirking at the way Kara stares. “I’m gonna pee.”

Kara’s sure Lena wiggles her ass a little extra as she walks across the room naked and disappears into the bathroom, but she’s allowed to watch anyway, so she does. While Lena relieves herself, Kara continues to prepare their breakfast, piling one of the in-bed trays high with an assortment of food, and putting Lena’s breakfast platter, fruit, coffee, and a pastry on the other, before sitting back on the edge of the bed, cross-legged, and digging in.

When Lena comes out of the bathroom, she looks a little more awake and is wearing the other bathrobe. She makes her way over to wrap her arms around Kara from behind and snuggle into her for a moment.

“You didn’t have to put that on,” Kara pouts.

Lena leans around to kiss her. “You’re wearing one,” she points out. “I didn’t want to put you at an unfair disadvantage while you’re trying to eat your breakfast.”

Kara rolls her eyes, already turning back to the food. Lena climbs up onto the bed herself, picking up her coffee from the tray that Kara's laid out for her.

“Mmm, I love you so much,” she mumbles, taking a sip.

“Love you too,” Kara says around a mouthful of pancake.

Lena looks up at her with one eyebrow arched. “Darling, I was talking to the coffee.”

Kara rolls her eyes and giggles, holding out a forkful of pancake. “Try this. It’s got lingonberry jam. It tastes a little like a fruit we had on Krypton.”

Lena’s lips close around the fork and she hums. “I have been to Sweden and had their pancakes before, dear.”

Kara harrumphs dramatically. “I get it. You’re rich.” She shrugs, taking a big bite. “More for me, then.”

Shaking her head, Lena pulls her own breakfast toward her and tucks in. “I’m thinking the beach today, yeah?”

Kara looks up at her, turning on the Full Puppy Dog Pout (as Alex has dubbed it) and moping a bit. “I thought we were going to stay here with the red sun lamps all day.”

Lena shoves at her. “I need a chance to recover from last night and you know it. If you want to go all day next time, I suggest reining it in a little.”

“Oh, so there’s going to be a next time?” Kara teases. “I thought marrying you was a one time deal."

Lena throws a little piece of toast at her. Kara gasps, mock-affronted. “Babe, we’ve talked about wasting food!” She picks up the toast and pops in in her mouth, fake glaring at Lena, who can only grin.

Huffing a little sigh and rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Kara takes a sip of coffee. “I guess we can go to the beach for a bit if you _really_ want to.”

Lena arches an eyebrow. “You’re supposed to be the one that loves lying out in the sun all day.”

“I don’t want to have to share you yet, and there will be other people there,” Kara shrugs, taking a huge bite of waffles.

“Kara, it’s a private resort, there aren’t nearly as many people here as at a public beach. And I’m sure most people will want to keep to themselves anyway.”

Kara lets out a little huff. “I know.”

“Besides, I got a new bathing suit I think you’ll like.”

Kara’s mouth forms a little “o” and she raises her eyebrows. Some waffle falls off her fork and onto the tray.

Lena smirks, reaching over to stab it with her own fork. “Babe, we’ve talked about wasting food.”

Kara shoves at her shoulder in jest, and Lena leans away from her, laughing. Kara can’t help but grin at that: it’s one of her favorite sounds in the whole universe and hearing it wipes the grumpy look right off her face, replacing it with a grin.

“Rao, I love you,” she says and Lena’s smile softens from teasing to purely happy.

“I love you too, darling.”

“We’re _married,_” Kara whispers with broad grin.

“We are,” Lena whispers back, her smile just as wide. “How about a toast?”

Kara frowns, briefly confused, and Lena laughs a little again, pulling the cart close so she can pour orange juice from the pitcher into two champagne flutes. She hands one to Kara and opens the bottle of champagne with a flourish, topping off both glasses with the bubbly alcohol. Replacing the champagne bottle in the ice bucket, she holds out her glass for Kara to toast against.

“To us,” she says simply, and smiles at the grin Kara offers her.

“To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this at some point if I get further inspired, but I just had the need for a bunch of tooth-rotting fluff and wanted to get this little drabble posted. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
